This invention relates to new and useful improvements in detachable latching devices for car trunks or the like in which the trunk or cargo lid may be maintained in a fixed, partially open position primarily so that venting of the trunk space or cargo space may take place.
When transporting propane and industrial gas cylinders, it is essential that the trunk be vented. Conventionally the trunk lid is maintained in a partially open position by means of cord or rubber springs which allows the trunk to bounce continuously particularly if travelling over rough roads. This not only may cause damage to the trunk hinge mechanism but the bouncing action may be severe enough so that downward movement causes the trunk lid to strike the cylinders with damage possibly occurring both to the trunk lid and the cylinders.
Although the present device is designed specifically for use in venting cargo spaces or automobile trunks when carrying propane or industrial cylinders, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it is equally applicable in use if slightly oversized packages are being carried by the automobile or truck.
Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,946 which shows a latching device extending between the trunk lid and the bumper of the car. However, this cannot be locked in position so that the trunk lid may easily be opened by other than authorized personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,787 shows an adjustable tension strap between the trunk and the bumper but this suffers from the bounce characteristics hereinbefore described.
The closest art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,050 which shows a telescopic rod assembly having a resilient base and which may be engaged between the fixed hasp of the trunk assembly and the locking mechanism thereof. However, once again, this is easily detached by unauthorized personnel either by manipulating the device to disengage the hook end from the hasp or by releasing the telescopic assembly by undoing the clamp bolt.